


The Game

by Notmenotthem



Series: Fatherly Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, First Dates, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Parent/Child Incest, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: Jimmy and Claire's Novak begin an affair behind her mom's back. Claire gave Jimmy what he always wanted, but never knew.
Relationships: Claire Novak/Jimmy Novak
Series: Fatherly Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905085
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Claire and her family finished praying. Then they ate. The sounds of family conversation flowed easily. Jimmy was telling his family about his day, Amelia, his wife was talking about her meeting with Claire's teacher. Apparently, Claire was doing good. She wanted her parents to see her about Claire's future.

"That's great Claire! Honey, I'm so proud of you!" Jimmy says, smiling proudly at his daughter.

"Thanks dad."

"We need to celebrate...Shoot! I can't! Claire honey, no, I can't. I have to go to work."

"When?" Jimmy asked.

"Tomorrow. Claire, I'm so sorry. I promise to make it up to you."

"It's okay mom." Claire was disappointed, but she knew how important her mom's career was. 

"I can take her. Claire, what do you say? Father-daughter day?"

"Yes!" Claire was so happy. Her father was a salesman, and was rarely home. Whenever he was home, he spent all his time with his family.

The next few days were fun. Claire and Jimmy spent more time together. Claire was happy, she felt like she never saw her dad. When her teacher recommended that Claire sign up for more advanced classes, she said that Claire can apply to more prestige colleges when she got older. Those classes can help Claire's mind concentrate.

Jimmy was proud. He, Amelia and Claire went out for dinner. After dinner ended they wenr ice skating. Claire admitted she was jealous. Her dad and mom were holding each other while skating. She hoped someday that she'll have something like that.

It was only a few months later that Amelia went on a extended business trip. Both Jimmy and Claire kissed her goodbye. Jimmy was sad that they won't see Amelia for a few weeks. Claire was also sad, but excited that she and her dad were going to spend more time together. 

Since sales were slow, Jimmy spent more time at home. He worked from home, as a freelancer, typing papers and editing work from various people. Claire was doing her homework for her math 2 class, a advance class for gifted students, when Jimmy asked if she wanted to go the movies. Claire said a enthusiastic yes! Her eyes were burning, she needed a break.

They walked home talking about the movie. Claire chose the movie, she wanted to see the movie, "Far Away." It was a movie about a unreciprocated love between a man and a woman. Claire cried at the end, the guy rejected the woman, despite her love. The last shot ended up her driving away in a taxi crying silently.

Jimmy found the movie unrealistic, it was definitely a chick flick. Most of the audience were women. He wished he brought tissue, the whole theatre was crying. He held Claire as she sniffled, allowing her to wipe her tears on his shirt.

When they got home, Jimmy ordered a pizza. Then he and Claire watched another movie. The movie was another romance movie. Then the next one a horror. 

Usually Claire would be in bed, but there was no school tomorrow. It was a long weekend. Claire was snuggling up to Jimmy and covering her eyes whenever a gruesome scene came on. Jimmy grimaced at the brutal scene, but it was just a movie. He held Claire closer. 

"Ahhhhhh!" Claire screamed. The heroine's best friend was just killed when she was stabbed with a machete. The jump scare was unexpected, both Jimmy and Claire jumped.

"It's just a movie."

"I know. But I'm scared."

The next thing that happened, Claire was sitting on Jimmy's lap. Then their relationship changed. Claire was no longer a virgin the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

When the movie ended, Claire was terrified. She insisted on sitting on Jimmy's lap, fearing there was invisible monsters around. 

Jimmy tried telling her monsters didn't exist, but she didn't listen. She held on her dad shaking. What happened next was never supposed to happen. One minute they were cuddling, the next thing Jimmy knew, he and Claire were waking up naked in her parents bedroom holding each other.

It started off innocently. Claire was holding her dad asking him to comfort her, then when she looked at her dad, the dynamic in the room changed. The room, something happened, like a charged energy. When they looked at each other's eyes, their lips met. Then they started kissing.

The kiss was slow and gentle. It started off romantic, then the next thing they knew, they were making out on the couch breathing heavily. Jimmy was on top of his daughter, rubbing his clothed hard on on Claire's covered pussy. He lifted up her nightgown and started touching her body. Wrapping her legs around his hips, he started necking her.

"Oh oh dad...Mmm that feels good." Claire moaned.

"Mmmhmmm." Jimmy answered back. He was a religious man, but as much as he loved Amelia, he loved Claire as well. 

He lifted up her nightgown to access her breasts. They were small, Claire was still young, but her small nipples were hard. Jimmy had to suck them. 

Claire moaned as Jimmy sucked and teased them. His tongue darted and licked her nipples and areola. He moved on the other breast and did the same thing.

"Daaaaddd." She moaned.

Seeing his hard on, she asked if she can touch it.

When he nodded, she took her hand and started rubbing his penis underneath his pajamas. When she started jerking him off, he knew he was a goner. He sat up and looked at her. She was so beautiful. Like a elven goddess. He wanted to protect her. Love her.

"Claire, do you want to make love?"

Claire looked at her dad. Her first time. Her mom and her had the talk. She said Claire shouldn't have sex till she was ready, preferably with someone that she loved. She looked at her dad who was staring at her with love.

She nodded. Jimmy sat up and picking up Claire, he carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

Jimmy and Claire were nude. Claire was exploring his body, he wanted her to make her own decisions. She was shorter than her dad, she was still growing. Jimmy was muscular, with little body hair. She ran her hands along his muscles, then she started kissing along his body.

She kissed down till she reached Jimmy's penis. It was hard as a rock. It was surrounded by hair, obviously he was a grown man. Looking up at her dad, she asked if she can suck him. He nodded.

Jimmy moaned when she took him in her mouth. He didn't get blowjobs that often, Amelia religious upbringing was too ingrained. She always felt guilt whenever they made love. But Claire, she was different. Both Jimmy and Amelia gave her a choice to attend church.

Claire was shy about giving her dad a blowjob. But she loved him. She sucked clumsily and accidentally bit him, earning "it's okay." From her dad. When he came, she swallowed, earning a loud groan with Jimmy telling her that he loved her.

The last thing he expected was Claire swallowing. His wife never did that. He needed to return the favor. He layed Claire down and started going down on her. Her moans turned Jimmy on, he was going to show her how to become a woman.

Claire was gasping and moaning at what Jimmy was doing. His tongue was licking her. Her pubic hair was starting to grow, but it was still early. He sucked her pussy, Claire's legs on his shoulders aa she layed flat on her back.

"Dad...ohhh. Oh god!" She came all over Jimmy's face, her dad licking up all the juices.

"Yummy." Claire giggled at that. When he pulled out a condom, Claire shook her head.

"Dad. I'm on the pill."

Jimmy was shocked. She was just a kid. How, when?

"Dad, remember that awful cramps I had, mom took me to a doctor. She said I needed to be on birth control to control my cramps." Seeing Jimmy's face, she insisted she was a virgin.

"Dad. I never had sex. I was waiting for someone I love. Dad, I love you. Take me. I want no one but you."

"Sure? Absolutely, once this happens, there is no going back."

"Yep. Dad. I'm ready."

Jimmy stared at Claire who was giving him a sexy smile. Her nude body glowed in the silver moonlight, like a goddess. He fell deeply in love. He lubed himself up, as well as his daughter. When he positioned himself, he told her that he'll always love her. Then he got her ready.

"Okay, this is it. Claire, I'll be gentle. Stop me if it hurts. After this, you won't feel pain again. Ready?"

Claire nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the tip. When Jimmy started pulling away, she pulled him back in. Giving him permission, he went further. Then soon he felt her hymen breaking. Then he felt her pussy on hs balls.

Claire had tears when he entered her all the way. But it wasn't sad tears, it was happy tears. Wrapping her legs around his, she encouraged him to continue. 

Pretty soon they were making love. Jimmy was gentle with his daughter, she was too young. But over time she'll get used to him. He thrusted slowly into her, making sure she was going to get used to him. Then when her soft moans became loud cries, Jimmy exploded.

He moaned loudly as he came inside his daughter. The most forbidden, purest love. His little girl was now a woman. 

"I love you Claire."

"I love you too dad."

Jimmy and her cleaned up, then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They made love every night. They even tried new things. Claire was on top of Jimmy riding his cock. With her head held back, her long blonde hair cascading down her back, she bounced enthusiastically on him.

She was groaning. Her tight pussy stretched on his dick, she was riding him hard.

"Uh uh uh." She groaned.

Jimmy was moaning. He loved Claire, especially now as she was pleasing him and herself. Her small body and breasts bouncing away. He grabbed her hips as she bounced watching his dick disappearing into her body. 

When he came, she rode him till his dick went soft. She then crawled next to him kissing. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

They fucked in Claire's room. The bed wasn't the only place they fucked on. They did it on Claire's chair, the one that she used to study. Then they banged against the desk, then they finished on the floor, on top of the faux pink furry rug in Claire's bedroom. 

They did many kinky shit. Jimmy rented some movies, and they were 69ing while the porn was playing on the TV downstairs. Then when they were done, they did anal for the first time. Jimmy fucked her in the ass while they watched the movie.

After dinner ended with them eating dessert of each other, (Jimmy has to buy more whipped cream), they had a shower together. Good thing too, they peed on each other. 

It sounded gross, but Jimmy always fantasized about dirty things. His wife refused to entertain the idea. He asked Claire to pee on him, which understandably she was grossed out about, but she was willing to try. He layed down on the tub as she peed on him with the shower running. His dick almost went hard. Seeing that Claire begged for him to do the same thing. So he did, she sat on the tub as he peed on her face, per her request. The sight was hot. He picked her up and fucked her while she was bent over.

Then after they washed each other, they had sex on Claire's bed. 

Jimmy was disappointed when his wife came home. Those two weeks with his daughter were heavenly. When Amelia asked if they got along, they said they had the time of their lives. Claire and Jimmy behaved, except once. They had sex in Jimmy's and Amelia's bedroom with the door open while Amelia was cooking supper. The thrill of getting caught was exciting. But dangerous.

When Claire's parents threw a party, Jimmy and Claire fucked in the pantry, giggling silently while the party guests kept going in and out if the kitchen. It was extremely dangerous, Amelia could walk in at anytime. 

They got addicted to the thrill. They broke in Claire's school in the middle of the night and fucked in Claire's homeroom, luckily there was no cameras. They fucked in the science lab, the detention room, the library, especially on top of the librarian's office desk, and the gymnasium's supply room. They finished le coupe de grace in the principal's office. Jimmy made sure to leave some of his presence behind, with Claire giggling. 

After that, they went home. They made bets where to fuck next. They even took it extremely far when they fucked next to Claire's mom. She was passed out from the sleeping pills she took, and Claire crawled on Jimmy while he was sleeping. Jimmy was already hard, he sensed his daughter. They fucked right next her as she slept. Claire was smirking at her mom while riding Jimmy, then Jimmy threw her down and fucked Claire while his wife was right next to him. He exploded inside his daughter, while Amelia layed there, none the wiser.

There sexual trysts went on and on. Jimmy and Claire called their fun, The Game.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire was bent over as Jimmy was fucking her in the dressing room at Forever 21. They had to be careful, if they were caught, they were looking a lifetime ban at the mall. 

Jimmy groaned as he came. He squirted cum after cum inside Claire. Luckily he was wearing a condom. Claire hated condoms, preferring Jimmy bareback, but Jimmy insisted on wearing one in public. 

Claire took off the skirt she was wearing. She put on her jeans then cautiously opened the door. Looking around she snuck out first, then Jimmy. They were trying not to laugh while the clueless saleswoman rang up the skirt Claire was wearing while Jimmy was fucking her. Claire's cum was all over it.

They thanked her and walked out of the store laughing. Jimmy took her to the food court discussing where to go next. They fucked at home, bonus points if Amelia was home, Claire's school, the mall, the car, and were discussing in code where to go next.

"I got it. The Smith's are going to the movies tomorrow."

"I can one up that, the movies." Jimmy suggested.

Jimmy was pretending to watch the movie as Claire blew him. He tried not to scream as he came, especially when Claire swallowed. He paid her back by eating her pussy. Then they had lap sex, Claire back to Jimmy as she rode him backwards. 

Her panties were pushed to the side as she rode Jimmy. Her pussy was like a vise, tight and silky. Jimmy fucked her while she rode him slowly and quietly, well aware there were people sitting three rows down. Jimmy came with a quiet groan, grabbing Claire's face towards him sticking his tongue in her mouth, while still inside his daughter. 

After Claire sat down, he pushed her panties aside, as he ate her out. He ate Claire till the movie ended. He practically carried her out, since she could barely walk. Her orgasms from Jimmy's mouth almost wore her out.

They fucked in Jimmy's car in a back alley somewhere. The car was fogged up after they were done. Later as they drove home, Claire jerked him off.

"Check. Where else dad?" 

"I know."

Claire was blowing Jimmy while on the bus heading to another town. The coach was almost empty, there was four other people seated. Jimmy had to bite his lip when he came, especially when Claire swallowed. 

Claire licked up his penis, cleaning him off. Jimmy gestured her to lie back. Then he licked her pussy. They were sitting in the backseats if the bus then Jimmy lifted up her skirt then proceeded to fuck her. They fucked quietly, being careful not to make to much noise. If someone looked back, all they'll see is Claire's Mary Jane's with white ruffles socks, one foot on the floor, one over her dad's leg. Jimmy's black dress pants, pulled slightly down, belt hanging loose, pushing forward banging Claire. The back of his bare legs showing.

They fucked till the bus pulled in. Luckily no one needed to pee. Claire smoothed out her skirt while Jimmy pulled up his pants, buckling up his belt. They walked out, Claire pretending to be a bored kid, and Jimmy a tired father.

"So what's next Claire Doll?" Jimmy's nickname for his daughter. Already he felt himself getting hard with Claire's outfit. She was dressed like a schoolgirl, pigtails and all.

"Hmmm." She spotted a black '67 Impala. There were two guys that looked like they were in college traveling with whom she had to assume was their father.

"Dad. Let's borrow that car."


	4. Chapter 4

It was Claire's idea to distract the guys while Jimmy was working out the nerve to steal a car. Despite being young, Claire felt their lustful eyes on her. She teased them by sucking on a lollipop, pretending to read a comic book. She tried not to smirk when two of them were trying not to squirm. She needed to steal their car keys, no way in they were damaging that fine piece of work.

Luckily a waitress took their order. She used the opportunity to change in the bathroom, changing into her "boring" outfit. Blue overalls with a white t shirt, a black wig, nerdy glasses and a baseball cap. She stuffed her shoes in her backpack, throwing it out the window, she knew her dad was keeping it for safekeeping. When she came out, no one was paying attention to her. She waited till they split up. She had to follow whoever was driving.

It took them almost a hour, when she saw the dad getting up, telling his sons he was going to rent a room for the night is when she saw her chance. She gave her signal to her dad. They had to wait a few hours till they went out to drink, so her and Jimmy went to a nearby motel to kill time.

The room was dirty and filthy. But it helped when it charged by the hour. Jimmy was deep in Claire while a porno was playing in the background. She was trying not to scream as he hit her sweet spots. But watching herself on the ceiling with her dad pounding her, she said fuck it. 

Jimmy was watching Claire as she rode him. He grabbed her small breasts as she rocked him. She was moaning "daddy."

They fucked for a few hours, stopping only to eat. Dessert consisted of them eating each other out. After they were done, Claire went outside with her disguise. She went and found the father. Pretending to bump into him by accident, she took his car keys. It helped that three women wearing skimpy outfits walked in front of them. 

She silently thanked them for the distraction. They waited till the three men walked to the town bar, then Jimmy and Claire made their move. Both were wearing disguises, Claire with her own boring outfit, Jimmy dressed like a surfer. Claire shook her head. Good thing he was wearing contacts, his blue eyes would stand out. 

They waited for a hour, when they felt like it was safe, they took the car and left town. To be safe, they drove three towns over, a four hour drive. When they got there, their hearts was beating fast. 

"Dad. Backseat."

A half hour later, they got out. They carefully cleaned it, including wiping away any fingerprints, then they locked the car up hiding the keys in the glove compartment.

"You won this round Claire. Now we need to leave town, now." He saw those guys, they looked dangerous. Especially the father. He knew a ex marine when he saw one.

Dad, there's a bus stop. We can go to Atlanta. There's a airport there."

"Mile High Club? Got it."


	5. Chapter 5

They walk out giggling. They were in the small toilet for twenty minutes. Good thing Claire was small. Even with that, they could barely move. They were on their way home, having done what they checked off.

"Okay check. Look, I'm ahead by three points, plus ten extra for danger."

"So you are. Hmm." He looked around at the sleeping occupants. They were sitting by the right of the plane, Claire by the window, Jimmy in the middle, while a random guy was sleeping. He got a idea, they couldn't fuck, but they can play.

"Claire, open your legs."

He then proceeded to finger her. Claire had to clench her mouth shut while when her dad fingered her. Jimmy played with her pussy till Claire came. Claire returned the favor by jerking him off. 

They added the points. Claire was still ahead, but if they did the next thing, that is a extra twenty five/fifty points. 

Claire riding Jimmy, twenty five for Claire. Fifty if Jimmy fucks Claire in her seat. It was the most dangerous game they played. But both wanted to win. In the end, after cautiously looking around, and their seat mate snoring, Jimmy had Claire's legs on his shoulders as he fucked her in her seat.

It was dangerous. Really dangerous. But the game needed to be played. They were trying to be quiet, but they couldn't help but breathe hard. Plus the noises Claire's and Jimmy's sex organs banging on each other. Claire saw the stewardess coming, she tapped her dad. 

When the stewardess came over, both pretended to be sleeping. After they left, both were giggling silently. Before the stewardess caught them, Jimmy came really hard, coming several times into Claire. Then they hurriedly covered themselves up. 

"I'm ahead, baby." Jimmy said in a raunchy, breathless voice.

"We'll see about that." Claire was very competitive. The game was hers.

When they got off the plane, they went to a McDonald's to have something to eat. Then after they were done, they went to the children's playroom and fucked in the slide. Then they left. Jimmy was ahead, winning extra points for the plane, including the washroom, Claire got her points stealing a car. Technically it was Jimmy that drove, but they fucked in the backseat. 

They walked hand and hand down the street.

"Dad, where are we?"

They were in some random town. Luckily it was a school break and Amelia, Jimmy's wife, and Claire's mom thought that they were on a father-daughter trip. She was right, but it was more than just business.

"What now?"

"Rent a car, then find a cheap motel."

After a fun fill morning, they were getting dressed. Jimmy was wondering where to go next. Claire suggested they go to the local museum. She told Jimmy to call a cab. The museum was not that far, but they repeated a scene from Sex and the City. Jimmy went down on Claire. 

The taxi driver was busy yapping on his phone to notice. Claire was trying not to moan, her dad had a talented tongue. 

"Oh, uh.'' She groaned. Jimmy's tongue was licking her clit, teasing her. He managed to push back her underwear to the side. He licked and teased her till she came. When she tapped him, he knew that they were almost there. 

After paying the driver with a generous tip, they went and looked around. The museum was actually pretty cool, the theme was about a serial killer. After they left, they went to train to go home. 

No words were spoken, they had fun all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire was riding Jimmy in her bedroom. Amelia was out buying groceries, and Claire declined coming. She made a excuse she had a school project to work on. 

"Uh, uh. Dad. Oh god." She moaned. 

Jimmy thrust himself into his daughter. Her vagina was wrapped around his dick, her pussy bare, a contrast to his hairy penis. She rode him, her silky pussy sliding effortlessly onto his steel silk rod.

Her body was smooth and soft, her pale skin glowing like a fairy. Even in the daytime, she glowed.

They were now in a established relationship. Jimmy wanted to take Claire to the next level, marriage. He still loved his wife, but wanted Claire as well. He wondered if in a couple of years, they should have a baby. Jimmy always wanted another one, but Amelia declined, saying one was enough.

When he came, he felt his cum splashing into her vaginal walls and down her cervix. When she came, and Jimmy softened, she climbed off him.

"That was fun. Dad, where else?"

He held her close. 

"I don't know. The game is still on."

"Yeah, your ahead. For now. Hmmm. Dad, I hear mom. Let's help her unload the groceries."

Later that night, Claire couldn't sleep. She went downstairs to watch TV. Since her parents were sleeping, she decided to sneak out. Forgetting about the TV, she got dressed and snuck out the back door. She looked around carefully. It was dangerous, someone her age sneaking out, but she needed a break.

Walking to a well known sleazy bar, she knew no one would ask for IDs' she tried not to notice the sleazy men checking her out. Sitting down, she ordered a ginger ale. She wanted a beer, but wasn't foolish to draw more attention to herself. She was just sitting by herself when some men sat with her. When she looked up to tell them to fuck off, she went pale. It was the owners of the car that her dad and her stole a few weeks earlier, shit.

When she was driven home, she knew she was in deep shit. The house lights were on. It was the guy named Dean that insisted on knocking. While she was at bar, the father named John called her smart for stealing his car keys. They knew she wasn't alone, but they couldn't figure out her accomplice's identity. No way she was the driver, she was way too young. Claire kept her mouth shut, but couldn't help but smirk when they demanded how she did it.

"Listen kid. You are lucky it was us, not those sleazebags at the bar. We're here."

"Go home. Dean will walk you to your doorstep." The guy named Sam said. 

After a lot of yelling and her parents crying, Claire was grounded indefinitely. She felt really guilty. Her parents were deeply worried. What she didn't know there was murders the night before. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to sleep.

It was three weeks later when Claire was finally released. She apologized to both her parents, especially Jimmy who looked hurt. He refused to touch her for those three weeks, saying he had to be a father first. Claire understood.

She wondered if her and Jimmy can be together again.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire woke up in her father's arms. They just finished making love the night before, having a good long talk. Amelia wasn't home, she was at her sister's helping her move. Good thing her sister lived one town over. 

Jimmy kissed his daughter.

"Morning Doll."

"Hi Daddy."

"Want another round?"

Claire was on her hands and knees getting doggy from her dad. She groaned as his hands gripped her hips pulling her towards him. 

Jimmy was groaning as he took his daughter. He really missed her. Her small body was so fragile, Jimmy was always afraid he'll snap her. He knew he won't, she and him did it many different ways. When he came he pulled out splashing cum all over her back.

"Mine."

She giggled.

"Well Claire, the game is now on. I'm still ahead. Now what?"

"Hmm. Can't steal a car, we already did that, plus those other things."

Jimmy remembered. That was fun. 

"Ohhh. I got it."

"Sure about this? What if we get caught?

"That's the point. Besides it was my idea."

This was insanely dangerous. They were on a top of a ultra high ferris ride. It was just the two of them, but there was people underneath them, not directly, plus no seatbelts. 

The ride was stuck, and they were alone. Even if they were both naked, no one would see them they were too high up. 

Jimmy was scared of heights. It was usually Amelia that took Claire on thise rides, now it was his turn. 

"Dad. Relax. You can close your eyes."

Claire rode him slowly as Jimmy tried desperately not to move. Much as he like to move, he was paralyzed with fear. Looks like Claire won this round.

They played this game for a year. In the end, it ended in a tie. They broke off their relationship when Amelia started getting suspicious. They had their final goodbye on top of the washing machine while her mom was doing laundry. The extra vibrations made them have a memorable session. Especially with Claire's legs on Jimmy's shoulders.


End file.
